Talk:Pacifica Northwest
sightings Sightings say she appears in The Deep End, but after watching the episode online, I didn't see her at all 19:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Apologies! She wasn't in the episode, but someone earlier thought she was, out of fan content or something. It'll be corrected. :OH okay nvm, apparently she was in the episode, but as a cameo in the pool. Hah 00:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Lol! I know, I saw someone say exactly where she was. So tiny! Possible Love Interest Ever since Northwest Mansion Mystery 3 pages have been in turmoil about whether Dipper and Pacifica are developing romantic feelings for each other, those pages are Northwest Mansion Mystery, Dipper, and Pacifica. We are becoming like Candy: Yes, No, Yes, No. Chocolate, Cheese, Chocolate, Cheese. Put the fondue fork DOWN people! It is referenced frequently throughout the episode so I think just that should be added to the page of Northwest Mansion Mystery and "Possible Love Interest" Added to each other under their allies. -Pica320 No. It is speculation at this point. A good rule of "wiki-ing" is that if you have to include the word "possible" in your edit, you probably shouldn't make that edit at all. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I was planning on the whole possible thing, plus this doesnt happen to "friends": -Pica320 Pets Didn't she get a pet chicken or something in the time machine episode?OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:53, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yea, but seeing as how it wasn't very friendly and that it was intended to be eaten, I don't think she still has it. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 03:28, February 24, 2015 (UTC) When did they say she was going to eat it? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 02:27, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Likes and allies Do we actually know if she likes singing and mini-golf? Her parents just want her to be the best at everything so we don't know if she actually likes it. Also I don't know if I'd call Candy and Grenda her allies. They've had little to no interraction since after Pacifica became friends iwth Mabel. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) A lot of the stuff in the "likes" section for all of the pages are based on the fact that the character did it without disliking it. If this happens, it's pretty safe to assume that she likes it by default. As for the Candy and Grenda thing, I'll remove it if it's still there. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Pacifica the llama This should have a note about how she is the strongest candidate for being the llama in Bill Cipher Wheel. I put it in but it was deleted. The only other llama references are Mabel, and Larry King. If Mabel is the shooting star, I doubt Larry King is the llama. The last person you see before the llama painting is Pacifica. If that isn't enough proof, I'm not sure what would be except Bill calling her llama. There isn't that level of proof for ANY of the items in the wheel. :Except stuff like Dipper and Mabel wearing their symbols and Gideon having his as his "company"'s symbol. And Stan wearing his on his hat. Et cetera. We've never seen Pacifica as a llama. Also I think it's somewhat undisputed but isn't put on the page due to it being theory, kind of like Mrs. Gleeful being Carla McCorkle. Ylimegirl (talk) 02:29, April 29, 2015 (UTC) The History Section There is WAY too much information regarding Pacifica's role in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." It needs to be trimmed down drastically in order to be more concise. Destiny of Awe (talk) 17:28, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Birthyear What birthyear is she born on? Either she was born in 2002 like me or is now a teenager in 2016. Princess Dynasti (talk) 00:20, June 6, 2016 (UTC) It hasn't been revealed. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 21:42, June 8, 2016 (UTC)